


I Can't Think of a Title But It's Budd x Reader :-))))

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: a mini fic from a prompt from a list i reblogged on tumblr (originally by @spettrocoli) that anon asked me to do! didn't specify a character so i picked budd, i think it's my first time writing for him so i hope it's in character i loVE HIM





	I Can't Think of a Title But It's Budd x Reader :-))))

**7:**

**“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”**

You stretch out on Budd’s couch and pull a candy bar wrapper out from beneath you, rolling your eyes. He’s so messy– it’d be a miracle if he ever cleaned the damn place. Sighing, you think for a moment. “I know, it’s just confusing for me.”

“What’s so confusing about it?”

His gruff voice rumbles through you, throwing the uncomfortable atmosphere around the trailer. You can practically feel it. A thick fog of uncertainty, uncertainty of feelings and emotions and yearning. “Budd, I–”

“No, (Y/N), I don’t wanna hear it!” he interrupts, pacing around behind the kitchen counter. “What the hell are we? First you say you ain’t interested, then we’re fuckin’ just about every day, you’re practically livin’ here but then say you ain’t ready for a relationship? For Chrissakes, we both know how we feel and I don’t know how much more I can take, I don’t  _know!”_ He lashes out at an ashtray on the counter-top and it clatters to the ground. Budd pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes clamped shut. Although across the room, you can see he’s on the brink of crying.

Slightly frightened (though not surprised) at his outburst, you sit bolt upright, but he doesn’t react. He just stands there, breathing heavily and running his hands through his hair. Budd’s a confusing one. He has a temper– you’ve always known that, but you know he’d never do anything to hurt you. You’re practically the only one he’s completely soft for (besides his brother). Sheepishly, you creep over to him and he flinches as you place a shaky, comforting hand on his forearm. “Budd, I’m sorry. The last thing I wanna do is fuck with your feelings.”

“I know, sweetie. I know,” he sighs, trying to steady his breathing.

You rub his arm gently, the hairs brushing against your dainty fingers. “I’m just scared’a falling too hard. Or  _you_ fallin’ too hard and me hurting you,” you admit.

“I already fell as far as you can fall.”

“Guess I’m just scared of commitment.”

Budd looks down at you, skin glowing from the sunlight like honey and those damn pretty eyelashes you had always envied hovering over his even-prettier eyes. “Sweetie, you know you don’t gotta feel trapped with me,” he half-jokes, smiling a little. “You can walk all over me, I think you _know_  that.”

Although he says it with a chuckle, you know it’s true. You could push him into the Grand Canyon and he’d still crawl all the way back up to carry you back to his trailer and make you a drink. “You  _know_  I know,” you say, shoving his shoulder gently, “but I’m obviously not gonna.” You pause for a moment, having his full attention. “Budd, I  _love_ you, for Chrissake.”

His face drops, though not in a daunting manner. “You--  _what?”_ he spits out. Despite only uttering two words, Budd still manages to stumble on them. “You  _love_ me?”

You roll your eyes with a smirk. “No, I said it for the fun of it. Christ.”

“Foxy little shit, I love  _you._ But that’s pretty obvious, huh?”

“Mm-hm,” you nod, tangling your fingers in his neckchain. You’ve never seen him take the damn thing off-- it’s always been stuck to him like shit to a blanket. You smile to yourself playfully. “How about an official date? Like, an official boyfriend-girlfriend date?”

Budd’s eyes light up. “Seriously? I don’t want you to--”

 _“Please?”_ You look up at him with those beautiful doe eyes he knows so well and his face softens, gaze flitting longingly from your own to your velvety lips.

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Alright,” you whisper, wrapping your hands around his neck and tugging so that he picks you up. His strong grip supports you and you press a loving kiss to his lips, the two of you with the most genuine smiles on your faces. “It’s a date.”


End file.
